regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Episode 07
Recap The Crypt Crawling through the passageway they just found, Bregor notices a door at the end. Tethering himself to Tudagub, he starts to proceed slowly down the hallway. Discovering another passageway in the wall, he proceeds further, activating another trap, and the roof above him collapses, but Bregor is able to backflip out of the way. They head back and go through the newly discovered passageway, seeing a spiral staircase at the end of the hallway. Bregor slowly starts walking towards it. Barely getting two feet, the floor gives way. This time he is just barely able to catch the ledge. Looking around, Tudagub finds another secret passageway on the opposite wall. Getting through it, Bregor sees another door at the end of the passage and also some really old bodies. The party discuss the possibility of the corpses coming alive and decide to keep an eye on them, then as Abigaël goes over to the door in an attempt to detect traps, the skeletons start to get up. The party dispatches the skeletons, but not before Bregor and Abigael are badly wounded by them. After this, Bregor proceeds up the corridor, still bound to Tudagub, opens the door to see the spiral staircase they saw earlier. The party discuss the idea of battling the undead cleric and they decide that they will. Bregor slowly opens the door to the room where they last saw him. Bregor, not seeing the undead, informs the party he may have moved into another room. Vincent decides to walk straight into the room and sees the undead cleric immediately to his left and charges him down. During the fight, Abigael is affected by some sort of spell cast upon her and starts screaming at the party to stop fighting. The next round, the undead cleric casts a spell and three giant beetles appear behind them. The party, defeating the Undead Cleric and the beetles, are now severely wounded and decide to block the door off with one of the bookshelves and go to sleep. The next morning, the party search the other two rooms, finding some sarcophagi and a library. In the library they find a chest containing gold, which upsets Abigael as she can’t take any of it. Tudagub goes up to the second floor into a single room, seeing nothing but ropes used to ring the bell. Heading down the spiral staircase, the party proceed to walk down the corridor. As they reach the end they see a door on the right and a ornately carved sarcophagus on the left. Investigating the sarcophagus, they decide to check out the room on the left. Entering the room, they see a book on a pedestal. The party, thinking this is a trap, decide for Abigael to pick up the book on the command of Vincent, who will be standing next to Tudagub, who is sitting on the sarcophagus to prevent it from opening. Abigael, successful grabbing the book, takes it over to the rest of the party. Tudagub opens the book and gets burnt by a fire trap. The party decided to make their way out of the crypt and halfway up the stairs to the first floor, the stone stairs flatten and the party slide back down to the lower crypt. The party hear the sarcophagus opening and Vincent charges towards it. Turning the corner, he sees a Giant Skeleton, with a fire contained within its chest. The skeleton reaching into his chest takes a piece of the flame and hurls it at Vincent, sending him flying. The party manages to defeat the Giant Skeleton while ducking out the way of most of its attacks and then, with the use of some ropes, make their way out of the crypt. They then start the journey back to Valesburg. Dalamar Entering Valesburg, they immediately head for Dalamar's tower. Vincent knocks on the door and they are met by the same set of burning eyes again. Entering the tower, they make their way up, and enter Dalamar's room. The party give Dalamar the book, receiving a chest full of gold and platinum in return. Abigael also hands Dalamar the locked box, in the deal for him to open it for her, Dalamar tells her to come back the following day. Leaving the tower, the party head to a tavern, to separate the loot. The party goes on a shopping spree. Tudagub orders some chainmail armour and an ornate maul. Bregor buys a Love potion. Vincent makes a deal with a blacksmith to upgrade his armour to full platemail, in exchange for 750 gp and the promise he will work for the as a personal blacksmith to the Longborn Kingdom. The next day, Vincent, Bregor and Tudagub go to the bar, as Abigael goes and visits Dalamar. Abigael finds out that the box contained a ring and finds out that it is one of a matching pair which when worn allows the wearers to know everything about the other person and is warned by Dalamar, not to put it on. Leaving the tower Abigael regroups with the party. Category:Rollplay Legacy Episodes